


and you got me wanting you

by dollsome



Category: Ted Lasso (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: In which Ted owns a bakery, and Rebecca is his favorite customer.
Relationships: Ted Lasso/Rebecca Welton
Comments: 42
Kudos: 81





	and you got me wanting you

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing a lil' thing where people send me two ships and I somehow mix 'em up universe-wise, and jewishsuperfam on Tumblr sent me Ted/Rebecca and Luke/Lorelai! I loved writing this so much; I’ve been in such a fic-writing slump and it was very pleasant to snap out of it! This story brought to you by … [Stomp](https://youtu.be/tZ7aYQtIldg)? (Did anyone else get to watch these videos in ‘90s elementary school music class on extra special days and absolutely go WILD for it? See also: Riverdance.)
> 
> Title obviously from that "Sugar, Sugar" song by The Archies. I never said I was innovative!

Rebecca hasn’t even made it through the door of Lasso’s Bakery when Ted’s face brightens behind the counter. Her whole body lightens like she’s taken a deep breath; she tells herself it’s the thrill of impending carbs, the enveloping scent of scrumptious things baking.

“Ah, there she is! My favorite customer.”

“You say that to all your customers.” Rebecca rests her purse on the counter.

“Not true. Not Kirk.”

Rebecca gives him a look that says _You’re fooling no one._

Ted caves, unbothered. “You got me; I love that guy. He really marches to the beat of his own entire Stomp performance. Hey, have you seen Stomp? They’re incredible. What ever happened to those guys? There’s this one number where they do this thing with brooms, it’s just next level. What’s the level _after_ next level? Because this is that. You’ll never be bored sweeping again. Let me just--” He pulls his cell phone out of his navy-blue apron pocket. “You’ve got to see this.”

“Stopping in the middle of work to watch YouTube videos? “ Rebecca chastens as he props his phone against the base of the nearby cake stand (holding a glorious pineapple upside-down cake; swoon). “This is really no way to run a bakery, Mr. Lasso.”

“Hey. Not everybody gets the Stomp video treatment. Just my favorite customer.”

_Don’t smile,_ Rebecca orders herself. There’s nothing to smile about. She moved to this little postcard picture of a sleepy village to lick her My-husband-left-me wounds in private, and because in the divorce she got the smallest and quaintest installment in their hotel chain, and she figured she might as well do something with all she had left. The hotel, of course, got immediately damaged in a kitchen fire, and now she’s somehow been roped into saving it with her husband’s old lackey Higgins and the manager, a sunny, tough-as-nails twentysomething named Keeley who Rebecca would have hated before because of how much Rupert would have liked her. Now she thinks they all might nearly be friends. A highly disturbing development. It goes without saying that the whole enterprise is doomed--and yet she seems to have been infected with trying.

She’d come to Lasso’s Bakery the first time because Keeley’s dating the broody-faced bread baker named Roy. Rebecca had nearly gone catatonic confronted with the sheer force of Ted Lasso’s cheer, and couldn’t wrap her brain around how a man who should’ve been wrangling cows at a Texas rodeo had come to be running a bakery in England. She had sworn as she and Keeley walked out that she was never coming back.

‘Please,’ Keeley had said, ‘I saw you in there when you took that first bite. You’ll be having sex dreams about that meringue.’

‘I can control myself,’ Rebecca had answered, ‘thank you very much.’

And yet somehow, getting dragged back with Keeley evolved into going without Keeley, because Lasso’s Bakery inconveniently has the best bloody baked goods Rebecca has ever experienced in her life, and these days, Rebecca is in the mood to eat a lot of baked goods.

So maybe at this point it’s become routine to stop in every day. And maybe Ted always manages to carve out a little moment with her that feels like it’s just theirs, even as he’s spreading his indefatigable sunshine into every corner of the building.

So what?

A pure-hearted American with a mustache that oddly works for him isn’t going to trick her into feeling like life’s anything besides a truly colossal cock-up. Especially not just because she’s his ‘favorite customer.’

Rebecca doesn’t smile.

Ted seems to sense it anyway, judging by the soft amusement on his face.

“Besides,” he says, and slides a small pink box to her with the air of a cheerful magician, “I’ve already got your order all ready to go.”

Rebecca stares down at the box, her throat suddenly tight. “A little hasty of you. You don’t even know what I want.”

“I think I do,” he protests earnestly, and when she looks back up, his warm eyes are on her. “You’re a very knowable person.” He reaches across the counter and taps her elbow: a fond, absent gesture. “Once somebody figures out how to read you. It’s all in those baby greens.” Off her look -- and God, she can't begin to imagine what her face is doing -- he adds, "Why should blue eyes be the only ones to get a cute nickname? I never understood that."

Something in her wants to shout at him, _You’ve made some mistake! Turn back before it’s too late! Abandon all hope!_

She says, “You’re just being kind so I’ll watch the Stomp video with you.” 

“Nuh uh. I’m being kind -- well, not kind so much as just honest, but I’m glad you think so -- _and_ you’ll watch the Stomp video with me. Two separate things.”

Rebecca sighs, feigning impatience. “Fine. Play it.”

It should surprise no one that there’s a lot of Ted drumming along on the counter. Rebecca absolutely doesn’t pay any particular attention to his hands.

Afterwards, when she's admitted Stomp's magnificence and turned to go, he grabs the shop broom and does a jaunty little jig with it. He's terrible. It shocks a laugh out of her as she waves goodbye, and he grins like his day's been made.

She waits until she’s gotten back into her car -- and a glimpse through the bakery window reveals that Ted’s now in animated conversation with a broom-clutching Kirk and a dying-inside Roy -- to open the pink box. A perfect eclair stares up at her, with ‘REBECCA ♥’ popping off the chocolate fondant in light green icing.

“Fuck,” she mutters, smitten, and bites into it.


End file.
